Tickle Me Dead
by WanderingAnariel
Summary: Wee!Chesters A simple threat on Dean's part turns into something a little more than he bargained for. REUPLOADED! Fixed a few things my very kind reviewers pointed out. This is why Reveiws equal love


Disclaimer: Don't own em. Just play with them. 

Dedication: This is Dedicated to Sarah the mutant farm girl. She inspired it so she might as well get the credit.

A/N: Don't ask. Sometimes it's better not knowing where I get my deranged ideas. Anywho, anyone who is following my Choices Are Always Given story, I'm still working on it. Suffering a bit of writers block, so I decided to take a break. Shouldn't be to much longer though... I hope. Read and Review. You know the drill

**_2222 _**

Dean sighed again. "Sammy Stop I'm trying to fix you're dinner."

"Buth Dean I wanna play " Sammy whined as he followed Dean around the kitchen, sticking to his brothers legs like glue, as if that would make Dean stop and play. All it accomplished was to make Dean more frustrated. After all three days in the small house his dad had rented with a six year old Sam, would be trying on the most practiced of babysitters, and Dean was only ten Most babysitters had at the very least four years, but more like six or seven on Dean. Considering that Dean thought he was doing pretty good with maintaining patience with his little brother. However, right now Dean would do anything to get Sammy to leave him alone for five minutes. Just five that's all he wanted. Dean sighed. Dad was hunting some monster, Dean helped him research it. It was going after siblings. The younger one ended up in a deep sleep for about a week, the older typically dead. Stabbed through the heart .

"Sammy if you don't leave me alone long enough to finish dinner the ... the... the TICKLE MONSTER is going to come and get you " Dean whirled around to face his brother, clawing up his hand and reaching out to Sammy.

Sammy's eyes got very big. "Whath's a thwickle monsther?" He asked grabbing Deans shirt in his hand, looking up at Dean with an odd mix of the puppy eyes, and the seriously concerned eyes.

Dean smiled to himself. 'This just might work' "The tickle monster, Sammy, is a horrible monster that pops out of no where when you least expect it, and TICKLES" at this point Dean pounced and started tickling Sammy, "you until you can't breather or promise to behave."

"Otay OTAY Dean sthop I pwomise I sthop " Sammy giggled as he writhed, trying to get away from Dean's expert tickling fingers.

Dean stopped tickling. "Remember you promised, if you break it the tickle monster will show back up and tickle you for longer cause you broke your promise."

Sammy nodded solemnly, and walked quietly into the small living room to try to entertain himself while Dean finished dinner, or more accurately his homework, since it was only soup, and that didn't take much to heat up, Dean was trying to use the normally relatively quiet time to finish his assignment. Of course it was to good to last, not five seconds after Sam had left, there was a crash from the living room. Dean rushed in. Sammy stood there with tears in his eyes, books all around him.

"I Sowwy Dean Pweease don'th leth the thwickle monsther geth me "

"It's ok Sammy, he won't. It was an accident." Dean picked up most of the books. "Which ones did you want?"

"LuFF "

"Is that the only one you want?"

Sammy nodded adamantly.

"Ok here you go." Dean handed him the tattered "I'll love you forever" book, that happened to be Sammy's favorite at the time. Of course The words were changed a bit to fit as Dean deemed fit, but Sammy didn't mind. Dean ruffled his hair and went back to the kitchen. Taking advantage of the sudden quite Dean set about trying to quickly finish his assignment. Who cares how good it was, just so long as it was done. He was halfway through the dumb book report when he heard laughing from Sammy. Thinking his little brother and merely found new entertainment he went back to his work.

"Sthop Pwease DEAN Make it Sthop I sowwy "

Dean jumped up. That wasn't normal. "What's the matter Sammy?" He rushed to his little brothers side.

Sammy sat up and rubbed his arm. "Owwie. Thwickle monsthers mean. He scwathed me."

Dean looked at Sammy. "Sammy, but the tickle monster can't be after you, you didn't do anything. and I made him up... Where did you get that scratch Sammy?" Pulling Sammy's hand away from his arm had revealed a small, thin scratch.

Sammy sighed. "I thold you. The Thwickle Monsther." As if that was the most obvious thing in the world. He rubbed is eyes.

"Ok. Sure Sammy. I bet dinners ready, you still hungry?" He routinely asked, waiting for the expected 'of couwse I haven'th eathen anything '

"No. I sweepy" He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleepy? But you had a nap today, you shouldn't be tired."

Sammy sat in Deans lap and leaned on his shoulder. "Pwease Dean?" He mumbled as fell asleep on Dean's shoulder.  
"Sammy? Sammy " Dean shook him a little but he just mumbled.

Dean was a little worried. This wasn't like Sammy. As he rocked Sammy, he wondered what he should do. Calling Dad didn't seem like a smart thing, after all Sam was only sleeping. No big deal. He didn't contemplate long however, about five min elapsed and Sammy shot up.

"I hungwy Dean."

Dean was a little perplexed. "Ok, Sammy. Lets get you some dinner." They sat down and ate, little Sammy chattering the entire time, acting as if nothing had happened. When the finished, Dean sent Sammy back into the living room while he cleaned up the dishes. A few minutes later he heard Sammy muttering, so he stepped closer listening to what his brother was saying.

"I sowwy." He whined. "I wonth thell anyone, evea I pwomise "

"Its to late. You have been a bad boy. Bad boys have to be punished." Something else said.

_"SOMETHING ELSE There shouldn't be anything else in the house..."_ Reaching for the gun Dad always left him he peeked around the corner, sizing up his shot.

There standing over Sammy was a furry red creature, with a bright orange nose, a goldfish in a bowl sat at his feet. He started tickling Sammy. The monster pulled his hands back and suddenly there where six inch claws leaping from his hands. Dean didn't wait to see anything else. He turned fully around the corner and let loose a round of bullets into the monster. They hit, but the monster just turned and looked at Dean, and laughed.

"You've been bad too. I see that you shall have to be punished as well."

"SAMMY Run Dean cried as he backed up a little trying to think of a way to stop the monster.

"Tsk tsk. Dean, you are the one who called me here after all. You can't summon me and then expect me not to show up."

"But you aren't real."

"Oh but I am, and it is sleepy time for you both. Although it isn't very nice for the summoner to treat me this way. That is the ultimate rudeness. Making you an ultimate bad boy. Ultimate bad boys have to be taken care of permanently."

Sammy took the opportunity to follow Deans command, being only six though he tripped over the fish bowl the monster had left on the ground. The goldfish spilled across the floor and flopped.

The monster took a deep breath, shuddered and turned around. "Not my goldfish " He exclaimed as he too started flopping around.

Dean watched in wonder, then finally made the connection. Getting up he stepped on the Goldfish, squishing it thoroughly dead. As the last breath left the fish the monster died. After Dean and Sammy took care of the body, a simple salt and burn really, they went back inside to rest and wait for Dad.

"Hey Sammy, you want me to put in a Sesame Street for you?"

"No. I don'th like Sesthame Sthreeth, anymore. Elmo'sth mean."

Dean laughed. "Yeah I guess he is.

_SNSN_

Dean sat on the hotel bed watching a commercial for the new, improved Tickle Me Elmo Extreme.

"You've got to be kidding me." He sighed remembering that night long ago. They never told their father about it. Shaking his head he poked Sam awake letting him see it.

"Oh God " Sam said hiding his head under the pillows. "They have know idea "

"Nope. Think we should hunt the little bitch down again? We do know his weakness."

"Yeah, goldfish." Sam said then laughed.

Dean joined the laughing, and laughed truly for the first time in a while. He turned off the TV and went to bed. Unfortunately his dreams that night were not of beautiful women, but of Elmo.

**_2222_**


End file.
